We will get through
by Yaoifan101
Summary: Trilogy to We have to stop-Jacob and Edward are now together and have to deal with the troubles of keeping their relationship secret. But how will their families react when they find out..and what happens when Bella tries to break them up? edward/jacob
1. And so it begins

Jacob breathed heavily as the sharp fangs hovered centimeters from his neck. He felt his heart racing his blood rushing through his veins. The feeling of the icy breath ghosting over his neck. Jacob's mind buzzed and rushed with panic. Fear building inside of him as the fangs neared his awaiting flesh. And then-

"I can't do it!" Jacob said Edward groaned slightly resting his head down against the others shoulder. He lifted his head up again looking at Jacob. "I'm sorry Edward..ghh i can't fucking do it though!" he said.

Edward sighed, "It's okay Jacob really letting a vampire bite your neck isn't exactly the easiest thing to do," he reassured. For awhile now Jacob had tried to let Edward bite him..but he just could never go through with it.

"Yeah but," Jacob paused again. Edward looked down at him.

"Jacob...relax its okay you do know that our venom won't hurt you right?" he asked. Jacob nodded.

"Yeah I know..I'm sorry I just..i don't know i keep freaking out just before you do it." he admitted shamefully.

"Jake don't beat yourself up about it..do you honestly think that its easy to just lay back and let a vampire bite your neck...no. It's a hard thing to do Jacob..it takes time." he reassured.

Edward rolled off of the boy to let him sit up. Jacob sat up rubbing his head. It was about a month ago that this had all started.

It was a tough secret to keep after all, hiding it from the pack and the Cullen's. They had to very careful about when and where they met.

Jacob glanced over at Edward, "Hey...have you heard from Bella at all?" he asked. Edward looked at him and sighed.

"No..Jacob I wish you'd just let it go..you know how she feels about us now. Ever since I broke it off with her she's been like this..she's a lost cause Jake." he tried to explain. But he knew Jacob wanted Bella to be his friend still.

But ..they weren't good friends anymore..Bella was sore and angry at them. At Edward for leaving her and being with Jacob. And at Jacob for stealing Edward away from her. Plus the fact she was disgusted with them being together. You know being...gay.

Apparently Bella was not a supporter of the homosexual orientation...who'd have guessed.

Jacob frowned, "Yeah..I know." Edward hated seeing Jacob unhappy. After all when they had started meeting that long time ago. Every time he saw Jacob he was sad and in pain. Thats why Edward loved to make him happy.

After all that time and after that whole ordeal, after having to see Jacob crying and in pain. Edward only wanted Jacob to be happy now..he didn't want to see him sad anymore.

"Jacob...if she doesn't want to hang out with us..then we shouldn't want to hang out with her. Don't give her the satisfaction of knowing that after all of this that your still chasing after her. And that she still has a hold on you."

Jacob looked at him, "Yeah..I guess your right," he replied. "Hey Edward what time is it?" he asked. Edward looked at his watch.

"Um..it's about 2:00 Pm...why?" after all Jacob hadn't said he was going to be late for anything.

"Oh..we should probably get going," he said. Edward looked at the younger boy oddly.

"Oh really..and why's that?" he questioned.

"Well because I looked on the weather channel and its supposed to rain soon," he replied. Edward rolled his eyes..of course it was going to rain. Was there one day in Forks that it didn't rain!

"Lets go I don't want to get caught in the-" Jacob started to say when a loud crack of thunder broke his sentence. And rain poured down successfully soaking both of them within seconds.

Jacob sat there and looked up.

"Rain.." he finished. He looked around squinting through the rain. "Yeah..this is my kind of luck," he said. Edward smirked standing up.

"Yeah I guess mother nature hates you," he said sarcastically extending his hand to help the other up.

"She does!" Jacob exclaimed. Grabbing the others hand and pulling himself up, widening his eyes when the ground below him became soaked from the rain, thus turning it into mud. He slipped falling backwards and yanking Edward down as well.

Jacob grunted as he fell down with a loud thud. He groaned.

"Thats it something must hate me..either that or I am not eating enough Lucky Charms," he said. Edward picked his head up looking at Jacob. He smirked at him.

"Lucky Charms?" he asked. Jacob frowned.

"What I'm allowed to have a favorite cereal!" Jacob argued although no real aggression was held in his voice, he shoved the others chest off of him.

He groaned as he sat up, he made a 'yuck' face looking at himself.

"Fantastic...I'm wet, cold, and muddy!" he complained. Edward stood up again.

"Alright then lets get back quick okay?" Jacob nodded and stood up as well.

"So we're going back to our separate houses then?" Jacob asked with a slightly disappointed tone. Edward smiled at him slightly.

"Jacob..you know that we have to..they still don't know," he reminded. "God knows how they'll react to it.." he trailed slightly at that thought.

"Well...I don't know how _your _family would react..but I have a damn good idea of what my pack would do," Jacob replied. Edward looked at him signaling him to go on. "They'd flip out..Paul would probably go out on a rampage, Sam would have a huge argument with me..Hell they might even start a war!"

Edward would have made a joke at that...but..that probably wasn't far from what would happen. "Yeah you could be right...my family however I think might be more accepting...singling out a few members," he said.

"Rosalie?" Jacob asked not bothering to look at him.

"Exactly," he replied. Jacob shook his head..he didn't like that girl. Yuck!

"I hate snooping around like this though...my dad and my pack are _still_ suspicious of why I was in that depression." Edward frowned again..again he didn't like Jacob to be sad..and it always stung when he thought back to what Jacob had been through.

"I know Jake..but what else can we do, right now we just need to play it safe alright?" Jacob frowned.

"Geez..play it safe how old fashioned are you?" Jacob asked. Edward smiled.

"Well..Jacob I was born in 1901..I may be a little old fashioned compared to you."

Jacob looked at him for a second, "You know..that makes me think. If you were technically born in 1901...and I was born in 19_90_" he said. He trailed off for a few more seconds. "That would make you like... 92 years older then me!"

Edward looked at him, "Yeah..so?" he asked Jacob grinned.

"Edward..wouldn't that make you a pedo?" he asked. Edward looked at him and rolled his eyes shoving his shoulder.

"Very funny," he said. Yeah Jacob was defiantly a child, well at least he acted like it. Edward stopped then.

"Alright..we should go to our houses now...we wouldn't want your pack sniffing me out," he said. And leaned over kissing him before parting separate ways.

Jacob groaned as he trudged to the Reservation. As he got more and more drenched by the rain.

He finally arrived at the Reservation and walked up to his porch and inside.

Billy looked over at him, "Jake what happened to you!" he asked noticing how dirty he was.

Jacob shook his head of the water, "Oh I got caught in the rain...ya know slid in some mud when I was walking back here," he said.

"Well go take a shower your tracking dirt everywhere," Billy said. Jacob looked at himself realizing he was tracking everywhere.

"Yeah kay, I'll go do that now dad," he said walking to the bathroom and looked back at the tracks he'd left. "I'll clean those up when I get out," he said running to the bathroom.

Jacob shut the door and stripped out of his clothes and turned on the water. He was upset that it had to rain..the rain ruined everything! Well...actually many things ruined their meetings. Yes it wasn't the smoothest of relationships but it was something.

Jacob stepped into the shower and sighed as the warm water hit him. He looked at the water for a moment before adjusting the temperature to cold instead. He shivered slightly when the icy water hit his bare skin but let out a contented sigh. You could say Jacob had acquired a liking to the cold.

After Jacob got out of the shower he dried himself off putting on some boxers, a pair of black shorts and a green t-shirt. He threw his dirty clothes in the washing machine and proceeded to start cleaning the mess he'd made earlier.

"So Jake what were you doing out?" Billy asked. Jacob was currently on his hands and knee's wiping off all the water and mud. He looked down again.

"Oh ..um I was really just going out to think," he replied standing up. "I'm going to go lay down in my room alright."

Jacob sighed as he walked into his room sitting down on his bed. He looked at the ground a few seconds before reaching over and grabbing his cell phone. He flipped it open scrolling down, and looked at Bella's number.

He found himself slightly disappointed to see he had yet to receive any texts or calls from her. He didn't know why he kept waiting for them. After all...if she hadn't replied for a whole month...you'd think he would have gotten the hint.

And yet he still sat there...waiting.

...

Edward meanwhile was sitting on his own bed thinking. He was thinking about Bella too...he did that when Jacob brought her up. He wished he would except it like he had. He looked over at the picture frame on his bookshelf.

It was of himself and Bella, it was the one Alice took of them at Bella's eighteenth birthday. He stood up looking at it and remembering what he used to have. Thinking about when she used to like them...when she wasn't disgusted with their presence.

He stood in front of the picture and looked at it, and then closed his eyes shaking his head slightly. He opened them again.

"Like I said Jacob..," he said and lifted his hand up and gently turned the frame over so the picture was now facing downwards. "She's a lost cause."

TBC

_**YAY i know i didn't expect to write it so soon but i had the beginning in my head and i was like...i have to write this down and then i started writing and viola-again..don't know how to spell- but lol I hope you like it ...I really had no idea were i got lucky charms from**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Eternity sounds nice

Jacob jumped slightly when he heard the loud ringing of his phone. He sat up and looked around for the device, and picked it up putting it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

"_Well you sound like you just got up." _Jacob sighed recognizing the vampires voice on the other line.

"Well sorry I actually have to sleep unlike some people," he said with a smirk.

"_Jake do you have anything to do today?" _Edward asked. Jacob ran over a mental schedule it was Saturday morning. So as far as he knew he didn't have anything.

"No..why do you ask?" Jacob asked.

_"Good, Jacob get your back pack, bring a change of clothes and meet me in an hour at the border."_

Jacob blinked in question, "Okay but what's this about?"

_"Well if I told you that wouldn't be any fun now would it pup,"_ Jacob rolled his eyes making a face.

"Alright fine you win, I'll meet you there."

With that Jacob hung up the phone and sighed. "Why is he so vague!" he asked himself. He stood up and looked around for his backpack. He walked out of his room looking around the house. Billy looked at the boy.

"Jake what are you doing?" he asked.

"Um..nothing have you seen my back pack?" he asked. Billy raised a brow.

"And why do you need your back pack?" he asked. Noting that it was Saturday therefore he didn't need it for school.

"Um..." Jacob stopped. "Um..well I'm going to go meet someone, and I'll probably be gone for the weekend," Jacob said trying to arouse the least suspicion as possible. He guessed if Edward wanted him to bring a spare change of clothes he was going to be with him more then a day.

"So your going to meet a girl?" Billy asked. Jacob blushed lightly at that. /_Well Dad close but not by a long shot/_

Jacob looked at him "Uh something like that," he said with a smile. He looked over in the corner and grabbed his bag and walked back into his room.

"Yeah a girl...hell I'm the girl in this relationship!" Jacob whispered to himself. He had never really liked to bring that up. After all...he still had his pride didn't he?

Jacob grabbed a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt and put them in the bag. He was curious of what Edward was planning though. He zipped up the bag and sat down on his bed. He chewed on his bottom lip looking at the clock and groaned.

"Oh my god why is it when i want time to speed up it goes slower!" Jacob asked. He sighed laying back on his bed. Letting his mind wander...sadly it started to wander into what would happen if his pack ever found out about his relationship.

An hour later Jacob was more then eager to get the hell out of the house. He tossed his bag over his shoulder and made his way to the border. He finally reached the area and smiled to see Edward there waiting for him.

"Alright I'm here now! Tell me what you were going on about!" Jacob said impatiently. Edward smiled.

"Patience pup, come on i'll tell you in the car." Edward said and the two proceeded to walk to where Edward's volvo was parked. Jacob kept silent the walk there however his mind was buzzing with questions. And he kept looking at Edward who chuckled.

"Jacob your starting to make my head hurt..could you tone down the volume of your thoughts?" he asked teasing him. Jacob punched his arm.

They finally reached Edward's car and Jacob slid in on the passenger seat. Edward backed the car up and got onto the road.

"So now we're in the car so tell me!" Jacob said on the edge of his seat.

"My god are you eager?" Edward asked. Jacob growled at him slightly. "Alright don't flip out, you know how you were upset that we don't get to spend much time together?" he asked.

Jacob looked at him and nodded becoming curious.

"Well...I took the liberty of getting us a hotel room..so that means today and tomorrow..we can be together with absolutely no interruptions or worries of someone finding us." Jacob grinned at him.

Even though he wouldn't' admit how happy he was to hear him say that. After all..he was not a girl! He was intent on keeping that up.

"A hotel room...you really _are_ to old for me," Jacob teased. Edward smiled after all he could hear how insanely happy Jacob was already.

"Yeah...I don't know what I was thinking after all you are just a child." Edward said with a grin. Jacob glared at him. He didn't like Edward using his age against him. Even if Edward was human he'd still be older then Jacob.

"Don't you start!" Jacob said crossing his arms. "Won't someone be wondering where you are though?" Jacob asked.

"No I just told them I was going out for the weekend." Edward said. A silence settled over the car, Edward kept driving and Jacob was looking out of his window.

"So..she hasn't gotten any better around you yet?" Jacob asked trying to sound as casual as possible. He heard Edward sigh.

"Jake I told you yesterday just like I have a thousand times before, she doesn't like us." Edward just wished Jacob would forget about her, it would make both of their lives easier.

"I know I know," Edward was right, he had stressed this subject so many times already. "But I can't fucking help it alright, I'm not quite used to getting over stuff as fast as you."

Edward gave an understanding nod to that statement. After all when you lived for as long as he had you learn to get over stuff. He was used to stuff like that after all, over the years he'd gone through high school god knows how many times. He'd met people left people, gone to new schools, new states. He just learned to live with it.

Jacob however had only been around for 16 years. He hadn't moved states or schools, and he hadn't even finished high school once. Even though this was Edward's most likely 10 time around, Jacob was still on his first.

"I know your not, but trust me on this the sooner you let it go the better." Jacob let out a sigh at that response. But it was easier said then done..a lot of things were. Before Bella used to be his best friend..then she had been his crush, but still his friend. And now she wasn't anything!

He stopped liking her like that, and now she wasn't his friend at all. Edward seemed to have gotten over her in a heartbeat...well..figuratively speaking. That surprised Jacob a little bit, after all before he recalled Edward being madly in love with Bella. You would think he'd miss her a little...but no..he just got over it.

"Are we there yet?" Jacob asked sinking down in his seat.

"Not yet, Jake you've been in the car for barely 10 minutes." Edward glanced at the boy.

"But I'm bored~!" he groaned out. Edward rolled his eyes, Jacob really did act like a child sometimes.

"Trust me Jacob I assure you that you'll be anything but bored when we get there," he said letting his voice linger slightly. Edward couldn't help but smirk when he heard Jacob's head suddenly burst with different thoughts.

...

Once they finally arrived at the hotel Jacob pretty much bolted from the car. Edward rolled his eyes as he got out of the car.

Jacob walked over to him after he had gotten his back pack and followed Edward inside the building. Edward got the room key and the two proceeded to the room.

"Edward...exactly how much did this room cost?" he asked. After all this wasn't a shabby hotel, he knew generally he got the same response from Edward every time he asked how much something cost.

"Don't worry about it," yep, there it was. That was the reply he'd always get...which told him it cost a good lot more then Jacob owned. They finally arrived at the door Edward looked at the number next to it and then opened the door.

Jacob blinked but wasn't surprised..of course Edward would get a really nice room. Sometimes he figured that the vampire just liked to show how much money he had.

Edward smirked, "Or have you ever thought that I just want to give you the best I can offer?" Edward questioned. Jacob shrugged, he would say 'yes' but that all made him sound like a girl. Which Jacob was not!

"Believe me Jacob I would know if you were a girl." Jacob felt his face heating up at that remark. Edward smiled and turned to the wolf and pressed his lips against his.

Jacob widened his eyes slightly but felt himself ease quickly into the kiss. Letting his eyes fall closed as he felt the vampire nipping at his bottom lip. He slipped his tongue into the wolf's mouth hearing Jacob groan into his mouth. Jacob let his hands thread into his partners hair tugging him down closer.

Edward had his hands holding onto the shorter boys waist pressing them against the wall. Edward finally pulled back receiving a whine of disappointment from Jacob. Edward smirked and moved them onto the bed.

So he was hovering over Jacob who was laying there staring back up at him. Edward quickly latched onto the boys neck causing Jacob to gasp. Jacob's hand immediately fisted into Edward's hair while he let his head lean back.

As a wolf Jacob's neck was one of the more sensitive parts of his body. He groaned loudly as he felt Edward suck on the skin above his pulse. He couldn't help almost shamefully bearing his neck more to him.

Damn he felt so submissive...but hey sometimes being submissive was nice.

"Edward," he breathed out. Feeling the vampires cold hand starting to slip under his shirt running down his side.

Edward leaned up again kissing along his lover's jaw. Jacob looked over at Edward as he panted heavily. He leaned over licking Edward's chin Edward smirked. Kissing him again while his hands traveled lower.

Jacob opened his eyes looking at Edward "Edward," he said. The vampire stopped looking down at him. Seeing Jacob frowning looking at him, "We can't."

Edward sighed softly but he knew he was right.

"You know we can't..." Jacob repeated. Edward frowned slightly seeing the sad glint in the wolf's eyes.

They both wanted to have each other, they wanted to give themselves to each other fully. But they both knew they couldn't, Jacob was right they couldn't have sex.

And that was because if they did, Jacob knew that his pack would know then. They would know that he wasn't a virgin, they would be able to smell it on him. They'd smell Edward. That was a risk that they just weren't willing to take.

"I just wish that we didn't have to do this!" Jacob said in frustration. Edward lifted his hand up stroking the others cheek in a comforting gesture.

"Me too, but there's nothing we can do right now."

"I've been trying though!" Jacob said it was meant to sound angry, but it just ended up coming out as a pitiful whine.

"What?" Edward asked, he hated seeing his puppy so upset. Jacob looked up at the vampire.

"I've been trying to imprint on you..." he admitted his voice trailing. Edward looked surprised though. "Because if I imprint on you..then my pack wouldn't be able to hurt you, and they would have to let us be together."

Jacob had been trying for a long time to imprint on Edward. Because he knew it was true, his pack couldn't _not_ let them be together. Because of what that would do to Jacob. But all his efforts had come up fruitless.

"I've been trying really hard to but nothing happens!" he said in distress.

"Shh...Jacob its okay..we'll figure something out," Edward reassured. He leaned down so that he was hovering only a few inches from his face. "But for now Jacob, don't think about that alright?"

Jacob let out a soft sigh and nodded. Jacob didn't like to think about what his pack would do. He really didn't care about what they did to him...but what they'd do to Edward. He wondered if they would exile him from the pack.

That wasn't even the worst case scenario, the worst thing that could happen would be if Sam forbade him from seeing Edward. He almost shuddered at the thought, after all he _had_ to obey his alpha. Ever since the mistake he made of separating himself from Edward, he never wanted to be apart from him like that again.

"Jacob," Jacob blinked as Edward's voice brought him back from his thoughts again. "I told you stop thinking about it." Edward stated.

"What would your family do Edward?"

Edward looked down at the werewolf. He let out a sigh and rolled off of the source of warmth and sat next to him.

"Well...they've known something has been wrong, Jaspers known for the longest time." he said. "I imagine that there would be some conflict. Since we are supposed to be rivals in a sense. Once past that I think there would be discussions about the safety and consequences of our relationship."

Jacob raised a brow at that, "Safety?"

"Yes, if I were to become dangerous to you," he said. "After that I would guess that they would accept it."

Jacob looked at him, "And why's that after all you just named some things that hardly seem good."

"Well...Jacob you do have to remember I have been alive 108 years." Edward stated staring over at the balcony's window. Jacob found himself staring at the older boy, he wished sometimes he could see what was going on in his mind.

"Being a vampire gets...lonely. Everyone else in my family had mates..except me when I met Bella, they learned to accept her because for once in a long time I was happy again."

Jacob felt his mind turn negative at the mention of her name. Feelings of sorrow and..jealously filling his head. Edward upon hearing these thoughts turned his head to look down at the Quileute. He smiled gently at him reaching his hand out and running his fingers through the boys cropped hair.

"But now that Bella's gone..your the one who makes me happy Jacob," he said. "My family truly just wants me to be happy again...eternity isn't much fun when you have no one to spend it all with."

He continued thoughtfully running his fingers through the boys hair as he thought about this. That was the beauty of Jacob. Unlike Bella who had been human, and therefore had a limited time to live. Jacob was in the middle really being a werewolf he could age, but he could also stay the same age if he wanted. With Bella he would have to turn her into a vampire which was something he didn't want to force on anyone.

Jacob looked at Edward, it seemed like that moment was frozen there. Letting Edward's words linger. It sometimes made Jacob feel somewhat overwhelmed that he apparently meant so much to Edward. And sometimes he felt like he didn't really deserve that much from him.

"You think too much sometimes Jake," Edward said and leaned down kissing his forehead. Jacob let out a sigh and laid his head down. Letting the two of them sit in a comforting silence.

Eternity...Jacob liked the sound of that.

TBC

_**i know this one was a bit weird...this chapter is kind of really getting you into everything that has happened over the time gap it kinda tells you their feelings for each other the troubles their going through..and all of that ...and hell I wanted to at least give you some nice yaoi! By the way this could possibly turn into a M rated fic..but i'm not sure tell me what you think about this though...I have to say I'm kind of upset the last thing I wrote is the most popular thing i wrote and this one...IT HASN'T EVEN GOTTEN 200 VIEWS YET! ITS GOT 3 REVIEWS! I FEEL BETRAYED!...-_- so please show this story some love! PLEASE!**_


End file.
